


Bloom

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: FE Trans Week, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Oboro (mentioned), Transfem Subaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: (for FE Trans Week, not for any particular prompt though)
Relationships: Hinata/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> the first real thing I've written in more than a year and its barely coherent and stupid

“Oh.”

The sound of Hinata’s voice made Subaki’s blood run cold. He was certain he had locked the door; then again, he’d been “certain” of many other things he’d later been proven wrong about.

Which made it all the more awkward to be caught in the middle of learning something new about himself like this.

“…Hello, Hinata.” He did his best to keep his voice even, fumbling for an explanation as to why he was modeling a blouse and skirt in their bedroom mirror. “Have you forgotten the ancient art of _knocking_ already?”

He gave himself a mental slap for letting that jab slip; it was a natural reaction to being found in a tight spot, even if his “assailant” was only his confused boyfriend. “Sorry,” he quickly added, his voice cracking suddenly, as he quickly found himself welling up with emotion.

Thankfully, the barb had seemingly bounced off Hinata to no effect. “Whatcha doin?” he asked, and the sound of him closing the door behind himself reassured Subaki somewhat.

“What does it look like?”

Subaki heard the samurai’s footsteps approaching, but his gaze was locked onto the floor underneath him. He flinched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, his boyfriend’s chin resting on his shoulder as he stared into the mirror.

“It looks good, I think.”

They stood in silence for a while, Hinata joining Subaki as he habitually rocked in place on his feet, pondering his next words.

A simple “thank you,” sufficed, he decided.

“Did Oboro make those for you?”

A reasonable question, but with more layers than initially appeared. Oboro was like him, after all, and she was still one of Hinata’s closest friends and comrades, occasional squabbles aside. If Hinata had accepted her with open (though perhaps sweaty) arms and nary a second thought, why wouldn’t he do the same for Subaki?

“She did.”

Maybe it was the different type of intimacy he shared with Hinata?

“They suit you perfectly.”

Or maybe not, judging by the kiss he planted on the back of Subaki’s neck, the Pegasus knight feeling his lips curl into a smile against the skin.

“I’m sorry for barging in.”

“And I, for ever doubting you.”

* * *

Though she knew it wasn’t literally possible, Subaki felt as if her face was redder than her hair.

Hinata sat cross-legged on the floor, awaiting Subaki’s return with characteristic eagerness. He was so kind to humor her like this, Subaki thought; letting her make her “debut” on her own terms even if he’d spoiled the surprise for himself an hour earlier.

Taking a nervous breath, Subaki cracked the closet door open, stepping into the sunlight of their room with a wobbly gait. The heels were partly to blame for that, of course, but the nerves were still close to getting the best of her.

She made her way to the center of the room, suddenly unsure of what she actually wanted to _do_ in this moment, despite the years spent dreaming of it. She did a small twirl, capping it with a curtsy as she met Hinata’s gaze at last.

Approximately half a second later, the pair found themselves on the floor in a fit of giggles at the dramatic gesture. Subaki found herself in Hinata’s embrace, as she often did, cuddled against the samurai’s chest as the laughter subsided, feeling her anxiety begin to thaw under his warm embrace.

“You’re beautiful, Su.”

For the first time that she could remember, Subaki believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I (or Subaki) am (is) but it's Def Not Cis and female pronouns are nice. define that as you will. Oboro is def a trans girl tho that's not even up for debate
> 
> goodbye for another decade or so (haha... unless?)


End file.
